


A Complete Mess

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dark!wilde, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Leather gloves, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ring gag, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, a bit - Freeform, cold!wilde, dom!wilde, reader begged for this, selfish fucking, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: You begged for Wilde to take you, fuck you, use you - said you'd do anything for even just an hour or so with him.He wasn't busy andwascurious if you were any good so... he agreed.
Relationships: Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Complete Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).



> Thank you to Crow for the inspiration, the motivation, and the title for this fic <33
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ;] Let me know what you think!

"Would you stay on your knees for me forever if i asked you to?" Wilde looks down at you almost curiously as he casually paces in circles around you. You're kneeling, legs spread and arms behind your back, mouth open and drooling from the ring gag he locked you in earlier. It's been what feels like hours, your thighs are trembling from holding so open for so long. Or maybe they’re trembling from the way he stares at you, like he couldn't care less.

Once behind you, Wilde puts a hand to your throat as he answers his own question, "It doesn't matter if you would - it's not your decision to make. You will sit there, waiting, wet, filthy, for any little scrap of attention I give you. Isn't that right?" His hand tightens and as you start to nod he flips on the sybian underneath you and you scream out whatever air you have left.

He runs gloved fingers slowly down your spine, following the arch as you orgasm.

"Mmm you're so pretty for me... or, well. You  _ were _ . Now you're a complete mess and I wonder if I should even bother."

He releases you and turns the vibrator higher. The gag doesn't muffle your gasps, or your whines and moans.

"Are you at least any good as a hole for my cock?" He undoes his pants and pulls out his half-hard cock. You only have a second to admire it before he's grabbing your jaw and thrusting in as far as he'll go. You jerk and gag but he just holds you in place. "Ahh, well, your throat's adequate enough, I suppose. Though, a tool's worth is in how you use it, right?"

He grabs at your hair, the sting of the pull adding more tears to your eyes. He's not even looking at you as he fucks your throat. You do your best to work him with your tongue when you can, be a good tool for him - he doesn't seem to notice that either.

The only sound in the room is the wet sound of him fucking you, the vibrator and your gags and moans. Oscar is quiet, only small sighs and grunts showing that he's enjoying you in any way.

When he gets close to climax he pulls out and finishes himself off onto your face and body. You can't hold back the next orgasm as he makes you even more filthy.

"Honestly from the way you were begging to be at my feet earlier I thought your mouth would be better than it was,” he says, tucking himself back in and looking spotless. “Pathetic. Can you even clean up your mess or do I have to do everything?”

He drags a hand across your slick cunt and one of his own splatters and shoves them both in your mouth. You get to work on licking the soft leather glove while he reaches down with the other and shifts you where you sit so he can gently fuck your cunt.

"Loose and sloppy and still begging for it. What a good whore you'd make. Well, heh," he smirks at you and hits the perfect spot to have you cumming again. Tears are streaking your cheeks and he doesn't let up. "Probably not a  _ good  _ whore - i wouldn't pay more than a penny for you, but you're soft and easy and that's good enough for a lot of pathetic men who cant afford more."

He pulls his fingers from your mouth and chuckles when you whine. Then he looks down you, watching where hes still slowly fucking you, nowhere near as satisfying as you would want. Nowhere close to what you imagine his cock would be like there. It was thick in your mouth and went so deep you wish you could feel just how deep he would fuck your cunt.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you as much as you're boring me?" Eyes wide, you shake your head no. "You wanted this so much and now you're  _ bored _ ? As i said i can buy better whores-"

You cut him off with a whine and desperately fuck yourself on his fingers, grinding down so you shudder at every touch of your clit to the sybian. Wilde just watches.

You moan louder, whine harder, start leaning toward his crotch - if only he'd give you another chance!

He sighs and pulls out, ignoring your pleading sobs. He turns away from you and thinks for a moment. Then sighs again. "Well, I suppose I should at least try out everything my toy can do..."

He looks around. 

"There must be  _ something  _ around here I can use to shut you up though, you're starting to grate on my ears... ah, here we go." He grabs one of your simple handkerchiefs and turns back. 

"Ugh, you really are a mess, how many times have you cum now? Can you even keep track? Or are you just so easy to please that this is normal for you?" He shakes his head and begins to wipe up the mess from the both of you.

With rough cloth and smooth leather providing constant sensory contrast that raises goosebumps on your skin, he swipes up from your feet to your inner thighs, coming only close enough to your cunt to manually turn up the vibrator. You shudder through another climax as he swipes up your stomach and across your chest, pinching each nipple bruised as he crosses them. Then up your throat, tempting another choking, smirking as your breath catches and he denies you. He wipes quickly across your face then turns the sybian off and dips into your cunt, instantly soaking the cloth.

"Tch, and I'd just had these gloves cleaned...."

Wilde grabs your hair and pulls your head back, then slowly shoves the sopping handkerchief into your mouth, making sure the filth coats your tongue and all you can smell - all you can taste - is yourself and Wilde. He goes all the way back to your throat and your eyes roll back as you gag on his fingers.

Soon enough, though, he grows bored and lets you breathe properly, bunching up the cloth so it muffles your moans.

"Hmmm I  _ could  _ take the ring out... would probably make you quieter, but... honestly the most fun part of this has been to watch you have no control of yourself and still sit open for me, so.  _ I think I'll keep it in. _ "

With that he wraps his hands around your thighs and in one motion lifts you off the floor and throws you hard onto the bed behind you. You bounce and before even settling he's got a hand on your ankle, pulling you across the sheets to meet you hip to hip.

Your hips buck against the cloth of his pants, and he steps away in disgust. "Did you really just smear your whore juice on me? Good god,  _ control yourself _ . I know you're pathetic but could you at least  _ pretend  _ to be more than a cockslut for  _ 5 seconds _ ?" He tsks at the wet spot and just completely removes his pants. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself - cant trust cheap beggars to know restraint."

Pants folded and set aside he surveys you, assessing how he should proceed. You wait, leaking onto the sheets, swallowing your cum-filled drool, aching for anything. You see his lips twitch and you realize: he doesn't  _ need  _ to decide anything - he just wants you to  _ wait _ .

You feel yourself get wetter with the realization. With the stare that hasn't left your body. He's just looking but he doesn't need to speak, you can hear his voice in your head: cheap whore, pathetic, desperate, filthy. His eyes follow the slight twitch of your bucking hips, the panting breaths that only highlight your chest, every swallow, every shiver - you feel his gaze like it's his hands, running across your body, touching you everywhere. 

He looks you in the eye and you can't turn away as he opens his damnably beautiful mouth and says, "Cum." 

And you do. Like the good whore you are.

He laughs, cruel and delighted, "That actually worked?! You  _ slut _ ! Not even a single finger and you came! Huh, guess you’re special for  _ something _ , or maybe all easy whores like you can do that?" He pauses as if you can answer. Then shrugs when you stay silent. "No matter. I'm getting tired of this, I've wasted plenty of the day on you. One last thing to try then I can officially deem this toy  _ 'unsatisfactory' _ ."

And with no further warning he lines up and plunges all the way into the heart of you.

You give a muffled yell while he grabs hold of your hips in a tight grip and fucks into you fast, hard, and relentless.

He doesn't give himself enough breath to condescend to you, and even if he did you're not sure you'd be able to hear it over the smacking of your skin, the sloppy noises of his cock pumping your cum onto the bed.

He gives no thought to your pleasure - there's no hand teasing your clit, no biting of your thighs or breasts - he just fucks you, chasing friction in a loose wet hole.

He shifts; grabs you under your thighs and lifts your hips for a better angle, his cock head now rubbing against your walls. You're doing your best to meet his thrusts but he doesn't care.

He manages to fuck another orgasm out of you and with you clenching around him, his breathing becomes ragged. His hips judder and you notice a few locks of hair have fallen out around his face. You have a vague thought to push them back, but it doesn't last long as at that moment Wilde thrusts in deep as he can and overfills you with his cum.

He takes a few seconds to stand still through the aftershocks. You think about his hair. You think about him filling you up. You wonder if it'll stick - if you want it to. 

Then the moment is gone. Wilde drops your legs, pulls out unceremoniously and cleans himself off with the bedsheet. You lay there watching him, wondering if there will be anything next. He puts his pants on, walks up to the bedside and reaches under your head as he leans in close. Your mind fills with hope that you’ve earned a kiss... then he undoes the strap of the ring gag and pulls it roughly out of your mouth.

He strides off without a word, nabbing his coat on the way and shutting the door with a decisive  _ [click] _ , leaving you laying on the bed, aching, filthy, full, and desperately wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... go check out ExLibrisCrow's soft [response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470447/chapters/59322685) to this fic - its a short view of Wilde right after and i _highly_ recommend reading it.


End file.
